


Watched

by angelinaestrella



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Watched while having sex, i hate myself lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelinaestrella/pseuds/angelinaestrella
Summary: She always loved public sex, so Negan decides to take it one step further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, Voyeurism  
> Cross-posted on tumblr

**** It wasn’t the first time you had engaged in public sex with Negan, the idea of being watched always aroused you. The idea of being caught and lusted over by someone that could never have you was the ultimate feeling. It was overwhelming and incredible. So when Negan told you to meet him on the factory floor, you assumed it was for sex. Never had you expected what came after.

 

Here you were, naked, on your knees with Negan’s cock in your mouth in front of the Saviors. Negan growled out words of appraisal and pushed your head deeper onto his member. Your hand moved to his shaft, moving the skin up and down with the time of his thrusts. “You’re mine, this mouth is mine,” he called out, making the Saviors know who you belonged to. Your agreement was muffled against him as your mouth slid down to his pelvic bone, pulling off with a gasp you looked up at Negan, “Sir, may I please taste your cum?” Negan’s laughter bounced off the walls of the factory, “See? She’s begging me for my cum, she fucking feeds off of it,” his attention turned back to you, “You haven’t earned it yet, babygirl. You gotta earn your fucking keep.”

 

You groaned in annoyance, gaining a pointed look from Negan, “Now honey, you aren’t  _ disobeying _ me, are you?” You shook your head. Negan continued, “Get on your hands and knees and face me, make sure they can all see your perfect ass.” You complied, presenting your ass to the men behind you. You could hear the rustling of fabric and a groan from the crowd of men. Negan squatted down to your level, “Do you know how much they want you? Right now they’re all wanting to jack off to the thought of fucking that pussy.” You moaned at his words, feeling your arousal dripping from your thighs. His hand rested against your head before he pushed it down onto the floor, “Face down, show them that fine fucking ass, darling.” 

 

The dominance he was presenting sent fire through your veins. Your clit ached, begging to be touched in any way possible. Negan stood up, walking to your ass, intending to make an even better show out of this. “Do you see her?” he asked the crowd, “She is all mine, that mouth is mine, that ass is mine, that pussy is mine. You all better remember this moment because that’s the closest you’ll ever get to fucking a fine ass woman like this.” 

 

He turned back to you, standing to the side of your bare ass, squatting back down. His hand rubbing on the skin there. Negan’s hand moved off, only to come back down with a resounding slapping sound. You let out a strangled mewl and squirmed in place, he was so close to your heart, you were dripping in apparent need for him. “Do you like this, Y/N? Knowing every man here is lusting after your body?” He asked. You nodded silently, knowing if your mouth opened it would just be a moan. “Look at you, my little whore.” He finished his words with another slap, sending another shock of arousal straight through you. “Yeah, you fucking love this, put on display for all these fucking men.” 

 

His hand moved down your ass, finger dripping into your wet entrance, and yelling out, “Jesus, you're so fucking wet. It’s like a goddamn waterfall holy shit. All this from me slapping your ass?” You breathlessly nodded, “M-more please.” He smiled softly, “Of course darling.” His digit shoved into your pussy, curling inside of you. A moan tumbled out of your mouth in desperation, you needed  _ more _ . “Cum, show them how easily only I can make you fucking cum,” He groaned, palming himself as he fingered you. The sound of his gruff voice threw you over the edge and you came onto his finger, with a beautiful moan and a soft whimper. 

 

He pulled his finger out of you, slurping your juices off of it, “That is fucking delicious, too bad none of you motherfuckers will ever taste something this fucking good in your sorry lives.” Negan got on his back, and called to you, “Get on my fucking face and look them, I want them to see your face when I make you cum for a second time.” Immediately you moved to sit on his face.

 

His tongue licked a long stripe along your folds, you let out a desperate moan as your hands moved to grip your breasts, playing with your mipples. Negan growled into your pussy, tongue circling your clit while his hand slapped your ass. Your hips undulated against his face, trying to get more of that delicious friction. You forced your eyes open to watch the men in front of you, all of their eyes intent on your naked body, trying to remember it for later. You could feel their eyes raking over your body, taking you all in. You smirked to yourself, feeling proud to have their attention and knowing that your lover’s cock was so much larger than any of theirs. 

 

Negan’s tongue brought you out of your reverie as it left your clit to plunge into your depths. His hands gripped your ass with force, pulling you down to grind harder against his face. Biting your lip to contain your scream you came onto his face. Your chest was heaving as you rolled off of him. The older man smirked at your tired form, gaining pleasure from knowing that he was doing that to you and no man in the crowd could ever please you like he could. It wasn’t enough, he still needed to be inside of you. “Get on your hands and knees and face them sweetheart,” he told you.

 

You flipped from laying on your back to your stomach, lifting your body up in shaky hands. You wondered how you looked, with your legs shaking from the anticipation moaning for Negan to enter you. Judging by the way the men’s eyes never left you, they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

 

You could feel Negan get on his knees behind you. You bit your lips in anticipation as his gloved digits kneaded your ass, pulling it into his crotch. His hand grasped his throbbing member before poising it at your entrance. He dragged the shaft through your fold, allowing the tip rub against your clit. Your hips bucked backwards into yours, desperate to have him inside of you. You could feel your release building up with each rock of his hips.

 

His mouth leaned down to your ear, “You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you? Even when all my men, the men you work with, are watching you. You have no fucking shame, do you?”

“P-please, Negan. I need you,” you mewled as his fist wrenched your hair, forcing your back to arch.

 

“Tell them who you belong to and what you want, then you can have it, babygirl,” his dominance sent another rush of arousal through your body.

 

You looked to the men, red flooding your face, “I belong to you, Negan a-and I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Good girl,” Negan moved his cock back to your entrance, slamming inside of you. The force sent a jolt of pleasure through you body and you let out a strained cry. He was so  _ big _ , you thought, the wonderful stretch lighting a fire deep in you belly. Each thrust sent a river of delicious pleasure, your body quaking. You loved the feeling of all the eyes on you, it made you feel untouchable, like a fucking queen. They could see the effect that Negan had on you, from your shaking muscles to your slack jaw pleasure.

 

You moaned aloud, pleasure outmatching any embarrassment you could have had. “Negan, I need to cum, please let me cum,” you begged. You needed him to touch your clit, to throw you over the edge into a glorious orgasm.

 

“You want to cum?” he asked. Your head fervently nodded yes, desperate to cum. “Then say it. Look at them while I make you cum.”

 

His finger moved to the bundle of nerves between your thighs, pressing light circles into it. Screaming, you called out, “ _ Negan!” _ Your eyes never shifting away from the men that stood in front of you.

 

Your body collapsed as you came, torso hitting the pavement of the factory floor, unable to keep yourself up as pleasure wracked your body. Your hands searched desperately to hold on to something and failing. Your mind was scrambling as wave after wave of pleasure moved through your, juices flowing freely on his cock..

 

Negan’s hips continued hammering into yours, desperately chasing his own release. The feeling of your warmth clenching around him, pulling him deeper and deeper, sent him over the edge. His hand tightened around your hair, forcing your body upwards as his own orgasm rushed through you. He released his seed with a deep groan, cumming inside of you. 

 

The room was silent as the two of you bathed in the afterglow of your orgasm.The air felt heavy, as the men eyed you, each wishing that it was them in Negan’s place. Negan, content with his performance looked to the men and yelled, “Get the fuck out of here!”

 

Once they cleared the room, he picked you up and whispered, “You’re mine, always and forever.”

 


End file.
